Pen and Paper
by ThatsSooPanda
Summary: My contest entry for Firestone Piper-Shipper Girl's First Kiss Contest. :)


**This is for Firestone Piper-Shipper Girl's First Kiss Contest. :)**

**Couple: Austin/Ally**

**Prompt: Pen and Paper**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I was in Biology trying to listen and take notes on amino and nucleic acid that Mr. Conley was telling us about, but all that I could hear right now was Austin, who sits on my left, loudly whispering for me to look at him. I really am annoyed with him at the moment, so I will not fullfill his satisfaction. After ten straight minutes of poking and whispering, it stopped. I sighed to myself in relief. My arms were getting sore. Then a small piece of crumpled up yellow paper landed on my notebook. I carefully pick it up and quietly and neatly unfold it to see something scribbled down carelessly in pen.

_Hey! Ally! Why won't you look at me?_

I rolled my eyes. Of course it would be Austin to throw it at me.

_Because you keep on bugging me!_

I quickly jotted it down and threw it at him while Mr. Conley was writing something on the board. The paper ball hit hiim in the nose, he looked so cute cross-eyed, trying to figure out where it landed! Wait, what am I thinking? While he was trying to find the paper, and touching his nose, this gave me the chance to write down what Mr. Conley was talking about.

After I scribbled down whatever Mr. Conley wrote, I felt a hand stuff something in the head of my hoodie. I glare at the back of Mr. Conley's head. I was not going to let him see me look at him. But, at the corner of my eye, I could see him smile sheepishly and twiddled his fingers as he stared at his desk.**(1) **God he was adorable.

My hand finds its way to my hoodie, and grabbed the yellow paper. I unfolded it to see it say, _Well I'll stop bugging you if you look at me!_ I rolled my eyes.

_Just stop bothering me! I'll talk to you after class!_

We could, I mean his locker was right across from mine. I threw it back to him, and I could hear him fumble with it as he unfolded it. He really is a man-child. He groaned quietly as he read it, and wrote something down, and playfully angrily threw it at my temple.

_You're no fun._

_You ain't so pleasant either._

_You said ain't!_

_Is that a big deal?_

_Like I said, you're no fun._

_I've been called that before, it doesn't hurt me._

_Its not meant to hurt you, I would never hurt you Als._

_Aww, thanks Austin!_

_Now will you please look at me?_

I was about to write NO on it, but then the bell rang, signalling for us to get out. I sighed, glad that was over, and walked over to my locker. I grabbed the books I needed for my next class, which was History. As I turned around, my face collided with Austin's chest. Good job, Ally.

"Hey Als. So, look at me, I want you to look me straight in the eye when I tell you." he said. I looked up at him into his dazzling hazel eyes, with these little green flecks that you could barely see...

Focus Ally!

"Ally, I-" before he could continue, the bell rang, signalling we all had to go to our next class. He sighed, before grabbing my hand and dragging me to our next class, History with Ms. Rawss.**(2)**

After about ten minutes into the class, I find the same yellow crumpled paper being tossed at me. Apparently, he managed to grab the paper from Mr. Conley's class.

_Ally! I made something! You have to look at me though!_

I grabbed a sparkly red pen.

_I can't! We have to focus on Ms. Rawss!_

_So! I don't pay attention half of the time, but I still get good grades!_

_Austin, D's are not good grades. And if I keep talking to you, I won't be getting good grades!_

After this, I didn't pay attention to him anymore. Instead, I faced Ms. Rawss, glaring down at both of us, with crossed arms and tapping feet.

"Either one of you care to tell me what are you doing?" she asks in an annoyed tone.

"We're taking notes." Austin simply answers, holding up his notepad, and mine. Except, his is in plain black ink, mine is in sparkly red. She looks at us with a wierd face, like she didn't expect that.

"Well then, carry on." was her answer, before turning around and heading back to the world map.

"Now, over hear is Pakistan and Afghanistan-"

_That was close!_

_Just stop! We'll talk about it tomorrow!_

_Why not after school at Sonic Boom?_

_Because, one, today I have to count the instrument inventory at Sonic Boom, two, I'm going to be at my Cloud Watching Club for a few hours, and three, I have to help Trish babysit her little brother._

All I got in response was a grumble and a pen scribbling something down angrily.

_Fine. But, I DO have something for you tomorrow._

I chuckled. Of course. But, at least this is the last class of the day. Then, I have to count the inventory, go to Cloud Watching club, and babysit Trish's brother. Yay. As the bell rang, I quickly said bye to Austin and Dez, told Trish I'll be at her house at around six, and sprinted off to Sonic Boom, so I could get everything overwith.

As soon as I arrived at Sonic Boom, I closed the shop so nothing could distract me from counting the inventory. I stared at all the boxes. I sighed. This is going to be a long day. I got started seperating the instruments.

* * *

**Austin's POV (Really short)**

So how do I tell Ally I like her? I mean, what if she doesn't like me back? That'll be awkward. I really don't wanna ruin our friendship, but I don't wanna hold in my love for her. Yep, thats right. I, Austin Monica Moon, love my best friend/musical partner, Allyson Marie Dawson. This is kinda like those cliche movie romances, where the best friend falls in love with his best friend. Like in Heart Of Stone, where Kendall tells Elizabeth he loves her, and she rejects him, saying she doesn't want to love anyone, and he dies all alone. Okay, I've been watching _way _to many chick flicks with Dez.

So back to the point, what should I do? I don't want to think outside the box, since Ally hates surprises, but I don't want to be to cliche and predictable. I could go with something original.

The next thing I did was get out a bunch of yellow paper, staplers, and a lot of sparkly red pens.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

The next morning, I woke up in Trish's bedroom. Aah, yes, we were babysitting the little devil called Trish's little brother. I left a note telling Trish I went home, and then I started walking back to the Miami Mall. Once I arrived in front of the doors of Sonic Boom, there was a yellow paper with red ink on it taped to the door.

_Follow the roses._

That was all it said. I look down to see a bunch of rose petals coming from the direction I came from. How did I not notice that?

Well, now I know, that I might possibly have a secret admirer! Its Austin! Er, Dallas? I'm so confused. I should be into Dallas, but I feel like I might like Austin...Grrrrr, love is so confusing!

I ended up following the roses, and it lead to the mall pond, which, thank goodness, they have not turned into a parking lot. The first thing I saw was Pickles the Goose, with a big red bow wrapped around him, next to a basket of actual pickles! Yum! Then as Pickles got quieter with his quacks, I could hear the faint sound of Nobody Compares by one of the best artists around, One Direction.**(3) **

As I sat on the now cleaned bench,**(4) **I noticed that there was something sparkly taped to an oak tree. I get up and go over to it. There, was another yellow sheet of paper, written in red sparkly ink.

_Dear Ally, _

_You have definitely helped me a lot over the past year. You've written my songs, helped me make my dream come true, and you've made me a better person. You forgave me when I stole your song the first time we met. You forgave me when I ever rushed you into writing a new song. You forgave me after you punished me for reading your book. You wanted to get to know me more after we found out we had nothing in common except for making music. You were willing to face your fear so Tilly wouldn't keep on embarrassing me. You kept trying to apologize to me during my performance with Shiney Money at the Miami Internet Music Awards. You forgave me after I fired you for DEMONica Dixon. You tried to help me perform for the club owner. You tried to help me write Heard It On The Radio. You tried to defend me from the other mall store owners when they thought I was the mall thief. You got the myTAB for us. You helped me get over my fear of umbrellas. You forgave me when I blamed you foor the reason of Cassidy rejecting me. You helped me write Heartbeat. You kept trying to write The Summer Song even though the power was out and we were getting chased by Big Mama. You tried to comfort me when I couldn't talk before performing for Jimmy Starrs. You gave up the chance to go to MUNY just to be with us. You got over your fear just a bit so I could perform with "Taylor Swift." You told me that I didn't have to prove anything to Trent because I was already better than him. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. There's no way I could make it without you. The point is, over the months that I've known you, I've realized that I love you. From your habit of chewing your hair, to your rules about everything, I love everything about you! The question is, do you love me?_

Wow. Austin did all this for me? That was so sweet of him! But, do I love him back? I thought I like Dallas. Well, I do, but I also like Austin.

Well, lets weigh out the options. I like both Austin and Dallas. Dallas was my first crush, but never paid attention to me. Austin was my best friend, who would give up his life for me. So, I guess we both know who I like here.

I grabbed a thick black marker from my bag and wrote on an empty space on the paper.

_I love you too._

* * *

As I was getting my books for third period, I get spun around. As I get my vision back, I see its my BBF,**(5) **Austin.

"Hey Austi-" before I get to finish a simple sentence, I feel a pair of lips pressed softly against mine. It felt like every cliche feeling you get when you find the person you love.

"I love you too." he winked before he left.

I couldn't help but blush, and felt my hand creep off to touch my lips, still tingling from his kiss. And to think, it all started with a pen and some paper.

* * *

**1-Like when he fell off of the bench on Break Down The Walls. He was adorable!**

**2-Pronounced: Ms. ROSS. ;)**

**3-I LOVE that song!**

**4-Apparently, it wasn't cleaned in Zaliens and Cloud Watchers.**

**5-BBF: Best Blonde Friend**

**So, this is my entry for Firestone Piper-Shipper Girl's First Kisses Contest! Please tell me what you thought about it, and have a Happy New Year's Eve, and a Happy New Year! :)**


End file.
